U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,722 to Maarten E. Swart disclosed an articulated bed with cellular air cushion mattress including individual groups of inflatable cushions for forming an air mattress as supplied with pressurizing air through a feed duct and valves.
However, in order for adjusting the height of the carrying plates for lying-down the human body, a complex system should be provided and programmed through a computer for automatic control dependent upon individual user requirements, thereby increasing the installation investment, operation complexity and maintenance problems.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional air mattress and invented the present air mattress for modulating ridden positions.